


When the snow melts in the sun

by deaddarkness



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Boys Kissing, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon never left bravos he still determined to see Arya though he comes face to face with the many face god in all of his glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Im alive and no longer at the wall.....”

Sun was balmy and warm and the soft sloshing of water against the dock, though clouds dusted the sky as Jon stood at the taller temple, the house of black in white there was a reason he had left the watch and everything behind he had to find Arya Stark, though he had dream like visions about her though more so a man with red hair and one white streak that look more blonde than white. It was his voice, his eyes that every time Jon look into he saw something. It had been a long journey many days yet Jon approached the door and knocked was he going to see this man he seeks or was Arya going to finally come back to him. 

The knocking was heard echoing inside the temple though Arya was first to move yet Jaqen halted her 

“Girl must stay, I’ll see who it is”

Jaqen said in his soothing tone that Arya obeyed regardless as she went into the next room where a corpse was waiting for cleansing. Jaqen smiled to himself as he answered the door much to his surprise to see a man on the other side, heavy clothed remnants of what look like ice cling to his cloak and clothes. His dark brown eyes stared into his as his black hair caught the breeze coming in off the sea. Jaqen couldn’t believe what he saw, his visions fore saw a man much like the one in front of him appear and from there it escalated into something he never divulge to anyone.

“I come from afar, I fore saw someone who was quite dear to me... may I come inside”

Jaqen stood in the door way opening staring blank at the man, he wants to see the girl, the girl who he been training to become no one and she is no one.

“Man came from afar for nothing, unless you foresee a different outcome. The girl you seek she isn’t here yet I am”

Jon took in a breath his eyes seem to sadden a little; Jaqen could tell this man was kind to all and taken a lot of hard times. Though Jaqen stepped closer to Jon   
“Come with me....” he almost whisper that voice was tingling to Jon’s ears, he never expected that yet Jaqen turned back towards the door and kept it open as Jon reluctantly come insider he watched as Jaqen closed the door and it become dim light.

“I know Arya Stark is here.... I saw it in a vision”

“Arya Stark? There isn’t anyone by that name here, what else did you see?”

Jon was getting a little tense he wonder his mind remembered how it went he never got near Arya he got closer to the man in front of him, why was he drawn to this man. Jaqen smiled he looked smug though he noted Jon expression as he then decided to make a dangerous move. Jon had his sword he was wondering about drawing it yet he felt like he couldn’t was until Jaqen’s hand rested on his.

“Man can’t kill me; no matter how many times you try it will anger the gods”

“You always talk like this?”

Jaqen just nodded Jon didn’t remove his hand from the hilt of his sword though Jaqen hand remained on his as he closed the gap.

“Is this necessary for you to be this close?”

Jon couldn’t look Jaqen in the eyes now he looked downwards something was stirring inside him the warmth the foreboding lust it was the same feeling he had in the dream though he wonder if he was dreaming yet everything was real. 

“Man must remove hand, or else he won’t breathe air again.....”

Jaqen lips were dangerous close to Jon’s now, Jon wanted to pull away but he felt stone wall behind him he backed up into by accident. Those lips were now grazing his he notice Jaqen’s eyes were closed his too were half open yet the kiss, he never had felt someone else kiss him such a long time let alone a man. Whilst the kiss was chaste Jaqen pulled back a little his hands held Jon’s face, he wanted his face such youthful man imagine how the girl will react to seeing someone she knows in the hall. 

“Man face is scar, such wounds infliction on such a handsome face”

Jon couldn’t take it anymore soon he moved closer to Jaqen and kissed him again this time his hands grab at the grey robes feeling the coarse fibres and texture of the fabric between his fingers. This was forbidden territory for both men yet no one so far has come to disturb them. Though they parted again breathing deeply, Jaqen looked around and the proceeded down the dark light hall way that branched off he turned and Jon followed him, that kiss was burning his lips that had been forever cold with ice and frost. So far the girl hasn’t left the room Jaqen made haste to lead his visitor to somewhere no one else goes. His own chamber, whilst he portrays a man of the cloth he can’t deny what he yearns for. That time had arrived Jon had now question his actions, how come he was drawn to this faceless man so easily that he allowed himself to fall for him.  
Jaqen soon opened a door and stood next to it as Jon approached him, light had came through the door way if it was a fire or daylight he couldn’t quite tell yet he entered the room and the door closed behind him. Oh how Jaqen wanted this man’s identity, he would wear that face and hopefully seek great power.

“Man must be very weary from his trip.....”

“Why am I drawn to you.... I didn’t come here for....”

Silenced again by his lips they were now close each other again hands roaming each other’s cloth bodies, Jaqen pulled away again he couldn’t help but look at Jon in the eye. Jon’s hands remain on Jaqen’s hips as Jaqen’s hands were very much on Jon’s shoulders.

“Man can’t deny what he truly seeks, at least not for long”

“Isn’t this a sin...for your sake isn’t the gods going to be unhappy? That you’re not pure”

“Man offers people every day to the red god, can’t you see that for so long man wanted this”

Jon removed his hands from the other man’s body and backed away looking at him; He couldn’t believe this was happening he was inside the temple of black and white in bravos miles away from the wall and the snow. Jaqen didn’t move from his spot he looked longing at Jon.

“I don’t want this....”

“Man must leave and never return, girl isn’t going to leave here at all. This is girls place now she is no one”

Those words made Jon snow heart break a little; he didn’t want to risk raising his sword in case the faceless man kills him. Jaqen felt turned on now, though his visitor was keen to leave maybe it was best for him not to proceed further though he will dream about it tonight. Question is will the other man dream the same dream and regret his actions?

“You must leave” 

Jon opened the door and stepped into the hall way he didn’t want to turn around and look back though Jaqen had moved towards the door, Jon proceeded back down the dark hall towards the black and white door and opened it though he turned and Jaqen was there beside him with his smile.

“I honestly wish I could see Arya.... she means the world to me and whatever we just done I doubt I’ll be able to forget it”

Jaqen could understand how Jon feels; regardless he was such an emotionless man though Jon stepped outside the door into the sun shine and descended the stairs onto the wharf. Jaqen watched him leave and closed the door. It was that moment Arya had turned up noticing Jaqen by the front door.  
“Why does man look sad....”

Jaqen turned look at the girl he didn’t realise he was expressing how he felt openly and quickly changed his look.

“Man isn’t sad; go back to work”

Jaqen said bluntly as he disappear down the hall; Arya look at the door never realising that someone she hadn’t seen in a long time had come to see her. She then turned around and headed away.

 

PART 2


	2. Chapter 2

“Man shall meet his fate today”

Jon had remained in Bravos though he still couldn’t clear the encounter he had with the faceless man from his mind, he honestly didn’t want to go back to westros not without seeing Arya his half sister, she could be the only one who hasn’t turned into a cold hearted killer. The atmosphere here was vibrant as Jon was enjoying the warmth of the sun as he walked through the market place. Many of the bravos women look alike their clothing and hair were almost identical though a lot of them had look at him with desire. He couldn’t help but feel he was standing out too much in this crowd. It was then his eyes spotted a familiar face, it look like Arya dressed up as a bravos girl wheeling an oyster cart yet he didn’t see the faceless man anywhere around her. This was his chance he headed straight over towards the girl who was selling her wares.

“Arya?”

The girl looks at him blankly like the kind of face that doesn’t respond to the name, she just smiled and offered her wares though Jon just left her. He was feeling tired after another disruptive night’s sleep he couldn’t get that faceless man out his mind so he decided to seek seclusion. He spotted a large building with few people heading inside he decided to scope it out. He proceeded inside and felt the sudden heat, what was causing this he didn’t know yet he notice a lot of the people were in process of undressing he went over and asked what was going on, it was a large bath for people to go and relax.

Jon didn’t know if he wanted to go to a communal bath though he notices it was mostly men in this bath, the women must have a separate bath for themselves. Though the idea of the warm water soaking into his skin was tempting, he proceeded to find a spot for him to place his garments. As Jon place his clothes into a neat pile and grabbed a cloth towel he turned around and was startled to see who was standing behind him, in just a towel. Jaqen hghar was here, it was then Jon notice alarming how the whole place had become so quiet. 

“We meet again man from a far, I know your still trying to find the girl”

“What you doing here? I thought you like solitude inside your temple?”

“Man been watching, man must make sure he doesn’t encroach on girls progress”

Jon couldn’t believe Jaqen’s body look like a god. His chiselled muscles and tan flesh this existed under those tattered robes. Jon swallowed he felt a wave of lust roll over him right now he was just as naked though Jaqen notice the wounds, Jon couldn’t move he watched as Jaqen’s finger traced the crescent shape wounds he could feel the pain that had been inflicted.

“I want you to leave me....”

“Man may say that, clearly he been alone for too long”

Jaqen had moved closer and Jon reacted like he did the first time, those lips and hands were now on his skin. Jaqen was thriving on this moment, he loves it a lot he was so aroused to see this man again. Their lips soon parted Jon a panted shallow breath he look down and notice he was erected as much as the man in front of him. Jon had his arms around Jaqen shoulders fingers played with the red locks, he wanted this. How and why he never understood yet, it felt right to him.

“Aren’t you worried someone might see you, us like this?”

“Man made sure we are invisible to any prying eyes. Since there is no one else here besides us”

Jon shuttered the way Jaqen voice curled into his ears, it was then Jaqen back up a little turned towards where the bath was and look sideways at Jon with a smile. Jon didn’t know whether to grab his stuff and leave but he gone too far this time his body was saying yes, his head was screaming no at him. Jon followed Jaqen towards the large pool of heated water it was dimly lit through some small sky lights in the roof, Jon did notice lack of all the men he just saw where did they go? What happened?  
Jaqen leant against a pillar the light catching his body, the muscles of a man who must train extensively doesn’t fit an assassin who lives in a temple. Jaqen smiled at Jon his hands resting on where the cloth towel sat on his hips, Jon bit his lip he couldn’t stop himself he wanted this man, he has his half sister though she is safe he doesn’t know much more about Arya fate and purpose. 

“Would man want to do it here or in the water?”

Jon moved quickly over and soon pressed a kiss into the faceless man’s lips his hands were feverish all over him, Jaqen was now being submissive which was unusual Jon would think a man who’s feared by all would dominate here. Jaqen was allowing Jon to be one to do whatever that must be done to him. Jaqen hands were on Jon’s shoulders and soon hips toying at the towel, he felt Jon’s hands slide up his bare thighs and found what it was looking for. The stroking soon sent shutters of pleasure through the faceless man’s body.

Jon fingers work along Jaqen’s manhood stroke its tip and then base, Jaqen had close his eyes, his lips breathing out short breaths and rapid pace he was on the verge of coming soon enough he did. The towel was slipping down the knot gave way and fell to the stone floor, Jon rested against the faceless man’s body.

“Man isn’t finish....man desires a lot more”

“You want more....”

Jaqen nodded he plants another kiss on Jon’s lips, wet tongue exploring hungry like prey Jon didn’t know what to do next, Jaqen could tell he was reluctant so there was a pause in the kissing Jaqen grabs Jon’s hand and guides to where he wants it to be near, Jon eyes widen a little he press gently into the opening Jaqen giving him a reassuring look he continued to slide the fingers into him and out soon Jon removed his fingers and then proceeded to thrust into the faceless man’s body. Jaqen felt the shove into the stone pillar and soon he was angled and his legs were now resting on top of Jon’s thighs. Jon kept going this was all new to him yet exciting and dangerous, he was pleasuring an assassin with such ease and no fight was put up between them, it was like they were meant to be something. Should he consider aligning with the many face god worshipper and become a no one, it wasn’t in his heart he hated killing people. Jaqen kill people with a purpose, it was offerings to the many face god though he didn’t do it erratically it was for a reason. It wasn’t long before Jon felt like he was going to climax and Jaqen held tight onto his shoulders as the seed spilled inside of him. Jon relaxed his position and eased out and Jaqens legs was back on the ground, he struggle to stand upright cause of the rush he just felt and Jon supported him before he slid too far to the cold ground.

“Man has please many face god well......man may consider a glimpse at the girl”

Those words now made Jon have a slight filled of hope and happiness, he felt spent after what he just done.

“When will I see her?”

“I take it man isn’t wanting to leave”

Jon soon moved towards the water edge and slid in Jaqen watch he had found love within this man’s heart so he joins Jon in the pool. Jon swam about it been a long time since he even had, though he wonder if the faceless man can swim? He notice Jaqen had stuck to the shallow side of the bath he watches. Neither of them was aware of who else was now lurking in the baths. Arya Stark had returned from a mission though she couldn’t find Jaqen anywhere though she notice the small crowd of people dwelling outside the bath, she decided to investigate.

“Girl; don’t go in there....”

“Why”

“His in there, the faceless man”

Arya eyes now look into the bath’s entrance and proceeded in ignoring the man’s warning. It was dark and dank though fires lit the place here and there. The sound of splashing could be heard she headed towards where the door to the bath stood and peered in. Her mouth fell open, her eyes bulge what she seeing. Jaqen was in the water though another man was now close to him so close there could be kissing. The other man she couldn’t believe was here so she stealthily moved along in the shadows her heart was racing. She remembers the odd visitor Jaqen had a couple of days ago and never spoke about it to her. She found a spot behind a pillar and look again it was her half brother Jon embracing Jaqen in the pool. The look on his face was flushed with lust and desire she couldn’t believe it at all.

Jaqen pause his motions and look around the place, he sense someone was here and now he feeling exposed. Jon notices his glancing around and then he got out of the pool and grabbed his towel quickly. Arya saw for first time what the faceless man body look like and it wasn’t what she expected at all.

“Where you going? What’s wrong”

Jaqen proceeded in the direction he sense the presence he wasn’t pleased, Arya decided to back away from her hiding place though sudden grab of her limbs and damp hand clamped over her mouth alarmed her into fear. 

“Girl shouldn’t be here....girl must leave or shall be punished”

Arya froze up against the naked wet faceless man.

“Will girl leave and not speak of what she saw?”

Arya nodded hastily as Jaqen lead her away towards the door, Arya turn Jaqen look menacing at her. She obeyed and left disappearing into the crowd. Jon soon joined Jaqen side as he grabbed his clothes.

“Who was that?”

“ No one”

“When shall I see Arya?”

Jaqen bit his lip he wish he didn’t make a promise, now Arya knows his secret and bet she feels betrayed, confused and scare of him now. Jaqen proceeded to dress he didn’t want to answer Jon at all.

“Soon....”

Jon watch as the faceless man vanished leaving him alone once more.


End file.
